Night of Pleasure
by Luna Mikk
Summary: "Un Bookman no debe tener corazón" "Escribes tu propia historia" Dos versiones de un mismo pensamiento... ¿Con cual te quedas? DGM Yaoi Lucky  TykixLavi


_Luna: Ah... Placer... ¿Quien no vivio nunca en su vida una noche de placer? … Bueno... De lo que cada uno pueda considerar su placer, no me vayais a ser mal pensados xD_

_*Inner: No, tu ya eres mal pensada por todos._

_Luna: Me gusta ser mal pensada jojojo *¬* Bueno... Pos na... Lo de siempre. Fic dedicado a mi M&M por habermelo inspirado al igual que otros muchos fics ^w^_

_AVISOS – Este es un fic Yaoi (Relacion ChicoxChico) Si no te gusta vete por donde viniste – Obviamente es un Lucky. – Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""_

**-man **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama a la que le pido POR FAVOR que lleve a Lavi de nuevo al manga T_T Que le extrañamos!

**Night of Pleasure**

Lluvia, tormenta y más lluvia. No podría decir si era ya noche cerrada pues las nubes traían oscuridad adicional. Caminaba empapado por las calles del pueblo más cercano a la Órden. Ya no le importaba, ni pensaba en el posible gran resfríado que aquello le traería pues solo unas palabras rondaban en su cabeza: "Un Bookman no necesita un corazón" Tambien, otra opción que tenía era usar su inocencia para cambiar el tiempo, él podía hacerlo, pero no lo haría... Ni fuerzas para eso tenía.

Encontró una casa bastante grande a un lado de la calle por la que iba. Tenía unas escaleras de piedra y una gran fachada y aun que parecía un buen sitio donde resguardarse de la lluvia su estado de ánimo iba acorde con aquel día, por lo que solo se sentó en las escaleras donde sabía que aún le alcanzaba la lluvia. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza sobre estos mirando solo de cuando en cuando al cielo haciendo que cada relámpago se reflejara en su verde ojo.

Segundos... Minutos... Horas... No tenía noción del tiempo. Podía llevar ahí toda la noche que para él solo habría sido un rápido momento. Sin darse cuenta una solitaria y amarga lágrima descendió por su rostro. "Un Bookman no necesita un corazón... Un Bookman no necesita amigos y mucho menos algo tan innecesario como el amor. Todos a mi alrededor no deben ser más que tinta con la que escribir la historia. Una historia que no necesita ningun párrafo dedicado a mi."

Podía ver como la gente pasaba por la calle delante de él, todos pensando en sus cosas. Por un instante deseó poder saber que pensaban aquellos que no tenían idea de que estaban inmersos en una guerra secreta. Todos caminaban con paraguas sin reparar en su presencia. Todos... hasta que pudo ver a un hombre ir directo hacia él, aun que no podía verle bien al ir cubierto por un oscuro paraguas. Se detuvo justo delante, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vió de quien se trataba. Aquel cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja, esos ojos dorados resplandecientes con un interesante lunar bajo uno de ellos y en esa ocasión, piel clara, aun que seguía sin ser tan blanca como la suya.

-T-Tyki Mikk.- No pudo evitar tartamudear. Al ver allí al Noah del placer su cabeza le gritaba para que sacara su arma y se enfrentase a el. Matarle antes de que le matara pero... simplemente su cuerpo no se movió. Lo único que pudo hacer en aquel momento tan crítico fue... llorar. Sin quererlo más lágrimas bajaron por su rostro mientras miraba fijamente a Tyki.

-Oe, oe... ¿Qué te ocurre?- Se agacho un poco para ponerse a su altura cubriendole así para que no se mojara.- Si te quedas aquí te resfriarás o algo peor.

La única respuesta que recibió por parte del pelirrojo fue un fuerte abrazo, pero era un abrazo necesitado de amor. Como un cachorrito abandonado que te sigue en busca de que le ofrezcas un hogar. Sin saber bien que hacía, le devolvió el abrazo y le hizo levantarse de las escaleras llevándole a la entrada de aquella casa.

-Entra, te dejaré algo para que te seques.- Dijo el moreno sacando sus llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abriendo la puerta. Sin soltar a Lavi del abrazo le metió dentro de la casa notando como éste rápidamente había empezado a observar todo a su alrededor. Le llevó a la sala y le sentó en el sofá.- Espérame aquí.- Le encendió la chimenea para que entrara un poco en calor y fue a buscarle una toalla.

Lavi miró todo a su alrededor. La casa era mas grande de lo que parecía desde fuera. La sala era muy amplia, tenía una gran mesa con sus sillas y a un lado una más pequeña con algunas cosas sobre ella. Había dos sillones y un sofá, donde estaba el sentado. La chimenea estaba a un lado, lo suficientemente lejos para no quemarle mucho pero no tanto como para que pasara frío. El suelo cubierto por una alfombra que, aun que no pudiera sentir por llevar las botas, parecía bastante suave. "¿Es esta... su casa?" Pensó antes de volver a oír su voz.

-Puedes secarte con esto.- Dijo prestándole una toalla.

-Gracias...- Aun tenía las marcas de las lágrimas y el rostro triste, pero al menos ya no lloraba. Cogió la toalla y empezó a secarse el pelo.

-Creo que mejor será que te cambies de ropa. Esta empapada, si te la dejas puesta no valdrá de nada que te seques.- Se quitó su chaqueta y se la pasó.- Podemos poner tu ropa cerca de la chimenea para que se seque.

Lavi no respondió más. Asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojado, se levanto del sofá y se acercó más al fuego. Se desnudó lentamente no queriendo comprobar si Tyki le estaba mirando o si le dejaba intimidad. Luego de desnudarse, se cubrió con la chaqueta del moreno. Algo debía tener aquel lugar o el ambiente por que nada mas ponérsela algo cálido le recorrió y cerrando los ojos aspiró el aroma a tabaco que desprendia la prenda, un aroma que le envolvió por completo.

De forma inconsciente se abrazó a si mismo buscando más calor y Tyki al verlo se acercó a darle esa calidez que parecía buscar con desesperación. Le abrazo por la espalda y se quedaron allí quietos y en silencio durante varios minutos. Solo se oía de vez en cuando el suave llanto de Lavi que trataba no volver a llorar por aquellos pensamientos que le atormentaban.

Se dió la vuelta abrazando al moreno por el cuello sintiendose cada vez mejor. No sabía que tenía aquel hombre al que debía matar que tanto le reconfortaba. Enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello moreno mientras ya cansado se sentó en el suelo llevandole con él terminando por apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Tyki quien acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Lavi.

Existió un momento en que ambas miradas se cruzaron. Un instante que pareció durar años, o incluso una vida entera. Una fugáz mirada donde ambos se reencontraron el los ojos del otro, un segundo en que ambos rostros se acercaron fundiendose en un caluroso y profundo beso.

Duró el beso hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente en sus pulmones. Se separaron lentamente y aunque por un momento seguían mirándose a los ojos Lavi desvió su mirada al fuego en la chimenea. Le daba mucho calor, pero sabía que la calidez que ahora desprendía su inexistente corazón era provocada por Tyki. En una caricia paso sus manos desde el cuello, por los hombros y al pecho del mayor empezando a desabrochar su camisa. El Noah le beso sobre el parche que cubría su ojo derecho mientras acariciaba el pecho de Lavi por debajo de la chaqueta que él le había prestado.

No se decían ninguna palabra. Se miraban, se besaban, se tocaban, se acariciaban... Todo se hacía en un silencioso baile. Cuando Lavi terminó de desabrocharle la camisa le acarició todo el pecho y el abdomen. Casi había quedado prendado de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto a su parecer. Ni la gran cicatriz que le recorría le hacía mal. Se veía realmente sexy a ojos del pelirrojo, quien le retiro la prenda lentamente acercandose aún más y besarle nuevamente. Siempre lentos pero sin pausa.

Tyki llevaba ambas manos a las caderas de Lavi acariciandoselas, siempre por debajo de la ropa. Este, casi sin hacer caso de los nervios que crecían en su interior siempre que se paraba a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, fue a desabrochar ahora el pantalón del moreno. Sin hacer caso de lo que su mente le gritaba, solo se dejaba llevar por un nuevo sentimiento que cada vez crecía y se hacía más fuerte en su interior acompañado de unas palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca, aunque se perdían en el camino. Acompañado por un... Te amo.

Tyki se incorporo un poco para que Lavi pudiera quitarle mejor los pantalones. Ya solo quedaban el pelirrojo con la chaqueta que le cubría casi hasta las rodillas y el moreno con sus boxers blancos con rayas diagonales azul oscuro y algo que hizo que Lavi volviera a pensar en sus nervios... Un bulto en estos y sabía bien lo que significaba. El Noah del placer tenía el mismo "problema" que él mismo. El joven exorcista, que se mantenía sentado en las piernas del mayor, se bajó de estas, se puso en pié y siempre mirándole fijamente, dejo caer la chaqueta que llevaba, dejando que le resbalara por los hombros y los brazos. Acto seguido se acercó a Tyki de nuevo besándole apasionadamente mientras le acostaba en el suelo y le quitaba los boxers.

Las manos del moreno parecieron volverse locas y recorrían en cientos de caricias el cuerpo de Lavi y siempre acercándole más y más hacia él. Los besos eran profundos y rápidos, sin detenerse. Tenian hambre el uno del otro y se devoraban el uno al otro mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban mutuamente buscando fundirse y convertirse en uno solo.

En un rápido movimiento, del que no hubo queja por seguir con el mismo baile, Tyki se posicionó sobre Lavi, quedando este tendido en el suelo. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor, ya fuera por el calor de la chimenea o el que se ofrecían entre ellos con pasión y devoción. El moreno llevo sus manos a las piernas del pelirrojo pero apenas tuvo que hacer nada pues ya conocía los pasos y las abrió lentamente dejando que el otro se posicionara entre ellas. Ambos volvieron a llamarse con la mirada y sus bocas se unieron de nuevo dejando que sus lenguas danzaran húmedas en sus bocas.

Lavi disfrutaba del maravilloso tacto del cuerpo de Tyki mientras este fue más directo. Le acaricio los hombros, los brazos, la cintura, le alzó las caderas y empezo a penetrarle con cuidado. El pelirrojo gimió de dolor en la boca del moreno, pero el placer, el calor y el deseo eran más grandes por lo que no tardó en buscar más contacto con el cuerpo del otro que pronto parecía ser el suyo propio. Moviéndose al unísono pronto parecieron fundirse en uno solo. La sala se llenó con los gemidos de ambos quienes gozaban cada vez a mayor nivel del placer que daban y del que recibían. Toda una muestra de puro amor. La viva expresión de la unión entre dos cuerpos que se desean más que nada en un mundo lleno de odio y guerras del que se habían ausentado para vivir su propia historia privada.

Ambos gritaron de puro placer cuando la música se terminó y el baile llegó a su fin con el éxtasis del gran placer llegando al orgasmo. Lavi corriendose entre ambos mientras que Tyki llenó al pelirrojo con su esencia. Le dio un suave mordisco en el mentón antes de salir de él y quedarse tumbado en el suelo. El fuego de la chimenea se estaba agotando, como si ellos dos acabaran con todo el oxígeno del ambiente. El calor parecía disiparse y no solo de la sala, si no tambien de sus corazones. Tyki se levantó para echar más leña al fuego y que este volviera a crecer. Cogio su ropa y se la puso, mientras, Lavi se incorporó y algo dolorido se acercó a ver si sus prendas seguían mojadas. No sabría decir si por suerte o por desgracia estaba algo húmeda aun que se la puso a pesar de todo solo logrando varios estornudos que hicieron que, por fin, el moreno le mirara de nuevo.

-Oe... ¿Estás bien?- Con semblante preocupado se acercó a el y llevo una mano a su frente.- Tienes un poco de fiebre...- Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada le cogio, le llevo al cuarto, le desnudó de nuevo y dejándole un pijama casi le obligó a meterse en la cama.

Lavi se dejó cuidar por Tyki pero, pasadas unas horas, cuando ambos estaban en completo silencio, él acostado en la cama y el Noah, sentado a su lado fumando, empezó a sentirse incomodo por el silencio por lo que se animó a romperlo el mismo.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?- Quizá aquella pregunta debería haberla hecho mucho antes de haberse dejado hacer el amor de aquella forma, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

-Por que estabas mal.- Una respuesta simple que hizo nacer otra pregunta.- ¿Por qué estabas tan mal?- Todo quedó en silencio de nuevo por un tiempo.

-... Un Bookman no necesita un corazón. Yo soy primero Bookman y luego exorcista. Se supone que no puedo tener amigos ni... sentimientos, pero los tengo. Siento algo por aquellos que solo debían ser tinta para mí, pero yo no puedo formar parte de la historia.

-Tú ya formas parte de la historia.- Tyki habló seriamente, logrando hasta que Lavi creyera en sus palabras y que este le mirara atonito.- ¿No te das cuenta? Aun que no puedas escribir sobre tí en la historia tienes la tuya propia. Una historia en la que has nacido, crecido y vivido más que mucha gente. Una historia en la que tienes corazón y eres amado.

Tyki dejo su cigarrillo por un momento para acercarse a besar a Lavi. Un beso que fue recibido con gusto y devuelto con gran amor. Su mente y su corazón ahora se ponían de acuerdo en algo por primera vez y es que... "Tiene razón... Tengo mi propia historia por que le amo." Y finalmente justro tras el beso ambos dijeron aquellas palabras prohibidas que habían estado todo aquel tiempo escondidas. Huyendo del temor al rechazo pero saliendo por felicidad de ser correspondido. Un te amo que resonaba en sus corazones con el mejor eco que podría existir jamás.

Lavi durmió toda la noche rodeado por los brazos de su ser amado. Quizá por aquel motivo se recuperó de su resfriado. Ambos se siguieron amando al margen del mundo y al margen de la historia, creando la suya propia. Una historia que solo les pertenecía a ellos y que sería la más grande y especial jamás escrita.

**FIN**

_Luna: Pues eso es todo! Gracias mi M&M por semejante inspiracion! Aun que como ya te dije esa noche me diste un exceso de ella jajajaja xD Espero que os haya gustado!_

_¿Reviews?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
